Jacob
Powers and Abilities *'Ars Nocturna:' Massively powerrful Shadow like ability that enables Jacob to seemingly bend and manipulate all the shadows in his vicinity to do his bidding in a manner dissimilar to the Kage Kage no Mi however. *'Army of the Night: '''Summon unique creatures that can do unique things; one of them being the Cerberus *'Deathless: Has Semi-Immortality dependent on a Thirst power mechanic intrinsic to the powerset; allows them to grow increasingly stronger with every time they indulge as well as becoming difficult to kill; seemingly returning back to life albeit weakened though becoming progressively thirstier; loweing their capabilities temporarily. Uniquely, Thirst and the size of the Lifeblood pool are independent; though use of Lifeblood makes them thirstier. This power increases Thirst without much cost on the end of Lifeblood by using the vampire's own blood. *'Rejuvenate: '''Extraordinary natural regenerative prowess which is capable of being augmented to even further levels; restoring all of a vampire's inherent attributes and physical statistics, as well as their mana pool itself by drawing on their reserves of Lifeblood, making them have incredibly immense effective combat stamina when satiated or engorged on Lifeblood *'Blasphemy: 'Certain level of Lifeblood allows a vampire to just casually walk about in the sun; lower than that gets problematic. In addition, this level of Lifeblood seemingly allows a Vampire a measure of resistance to some of it's weaknesses to holiness and blessings, with the most powerful vampires capable of taking form as a Priest should they find it amusing. *'Scourge: *'Noxious: '''Can utilize Lifeblood to generate toxic chemicals; poioning her opponents from coughing to chemical burns to noxious and deadly gases. The Lifeblood is used for contexualization as Vampires are unaffected from poision. Can transpose the ability to transform into mist to transform into poisonous mist. *'Venom: 'Can corrupt lifeblood with necrosis turning it into a deadly poion which can amp wapons; and use necrosis to transform blood into a dangerous weapon. Can alo use necrosis to transform rain that touches the use into blood which is immediately assimilated through the skin; refilling them on Lifeblood without need for explicit feeding. Best ability for chhilling vampires. *'Talona: 'Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly poison her oppnents when engaging in hand-to-hand combat; gradually debilitating her opponents the longer physical combat is engaged in while absorbing some amount of mana from the target. Has demosntrated the ability to conjure a cloud of bats when engaging in physical combat; feeding on opponents that come to close to her and slowly absorbing health from a given target. *'Blight: 'Has demosntrated the ability to conjure vampiric bats and send them to attack her opponents; completely overwhelming them and draining them of their lifeblood should they make contact, damaging their opponent and recharging themselves as combat continues. Have demonstrated the ability to seemingly become a swarm of bats at will; seemingly allowing them the ability to cross spaces they otherwise could not; as well as the ability to engage in a sort of active pseudo--teleportation in the bat swarm form; dashing across small-distances in an instant. *'Turn: 'Make undead thralls and fledglings which you have a constant mental connection to and near constant telepathic control over near entirely. Living hivemind for fledgling. *'Achlys: 'Skilled or immensely powerful vampires can steal lifeblood from other vampires and use the inherent Necrosis of their blood to sense the relative strengths of anything related to deate energy as well as donate her lifeblood to others in order to temporarily empower them. Used on servants. Use Necrosis to interact with the dead , allowing them to speak to ghosts and stuff an command leser spirits. Some have demonstrated the ability to consume the ghosts. *'Ripple: '''Has demonstrated the ability to generate a shockwave of pure unholy force; capable of crashing into nearby opponents and completely overwhelming incoming projecitles; sending opponents and incoming attacks into the air; temporarily staggering her targets.